Boiling Water
by BittersweetHearts08
Summary: When Dai-Li agents start killing in the Fire Nation Capital, can Fire Lord Zuko keep Katara safe? Even though she has become a target herself? Will he be able to protect her or do what his heart hates most: send her away? R&R *HIATUS*
1. When I Dream of You

**A/N: Hey so this is my first Fanfic please don't hate, but I would like constructive criticism. I want to know what you think, what I should add, what I should take away, etc. Let me know what you want to see in this story except for lemons. **

**ATLA does not belong to me it goes to Nick and the show's creators, which are geniouses i might add ;)**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

"NOOOOO!!!" Zuko screamed as he awoke from the nightmare. He looked around his red, black and gold accented room as images of what he had just seen ran through his head. His lungs seemed to burn with the fast intake of air. His heart even seemed like it would burst from his chest. _Take deep breaths. Breath. Be still. _He took breaths of cool air and tried to slow his racing heart as well as push away the unwanted scenes.

Once his heart resumed a safer speed, he realized how hot he was. Sweat dripped from every pore on his body, drenching the sheets he laid in. He tossed back the covers and got out of his big emperor-sized bed and walked toward his personal balcony that looked over a courtyard garden.

_Katara_, he thought as he remembered his dream. Katara, the amazingly strong waterbender, lying crumpled in front of his father's feet, her hands bound behind her back, her face a mask of pain and terror. She was at the mercy of a mad man, a mad man who wouldn't bestow any kind of mercy. He saw her ripped and tattered Water Tribe clothes; the material was torn in places which showed battered and bruised skin and in some cases blood.

At seeing her pain stricken face and mangled body, Zuko's anger raged. He took a fighting stance as fire flew up and down his arms in a wild frenzy.

Ozai snapped his fingers and many of the Dai-Li appeared and stood ready behind him. Zuko looked at the hundreds of Dai-Li fighters, knowing there was no way to save them both. He looked into those blue eyes that seemed to call to him and saw her pleading tears. He saw the despair evident like a cloud of mist. He took that despair and changed it to fire his determination. He would save her, even if it would kill him.

He spread his legs apart in a fighting stance, forced his arms out and was prepared to fight an already lost battle. He looked into his father's eyes and saw his mad, crazy personality draw back suddenly at his son's blazing eyes.

Zuko let out a war cry of sorts and ran toward his father at full speed ready to burn him to a crisp. A cruel smirk came to Ozai's lips, and before Zuko could reach him, he tugged Katara up by the rope binding her hands, using her as a shield. Zuko saw exactly what his father intended for him to do and so he stopped at the sudden jerk of Katara's body. Zuko stood in front of his father, vulnerable to his very soul.

Ozai's smirk grew into a full-out evil smile of triumph. "Either kill her or watch her be killed. Either you have honor or you don't." Zuko's heart felt like it was about to shatter in a thousand pieces as he watched his father bring a flat hand up to her neck like you would a gun and in that moment he knew exactly how his father would execute her. The painful death of burning your throat.

Zuko couldn't move, couldn't do anything except look at Katara through his tears. "Zuko." She whimpered. And then he saw it, the fast reflexes of a man about to emit flame. "NOOOOO!!!!"

Again his body was drenched in sweat at the re-living of his own nightmare. Why had he seen her of all people in his dreams? He hadn't really heard from her in about a year. The last time he did, he remembered seeing Aang hold her hand in a very familiar kind of way. It rankled him, his seeing them together. It was just weird an, all-powerful avatar and a peasant. Who could have thought of that pairing?

He didn't want to think of any of this anymore. He just wished he could sleep; however, the fear of seeing the whole thing on replay again scared all his bending out of him. _Katara, I truly hope you are alright wherever you are._

**A/N: I know this is super, super short but this is the preface. I have part of the 2nd chapter written but not all of it. Please keep looking out for it. and I would love, love, love your reviews so please just type out a quick one. I just wanted to know how you liked it. :) thanks!**


	2. Matchmaking

**A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 2 just for you! Again, I'm sorry the first chapter (or preface) was so short, I had to get my brain going and start outlining the plot a little, so without further ado, Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, if I did Katara and Zuko would be together; screw canon.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a hot day for Basing Se and it was that day that Toph decided she wanted to look around, or in her case _feel_ around.

Katara felt like she was baking in an oven, sweat dripped over her skin and caught all the dirt and dust in the air, making her feel like she needed a bath; however, Toph seemed perfectly content as she strode down the dirt streets of Basing Se with her smug attitude.

Katara tried to get her mind of her presently uncomfortable situation and drifted towards thoughts of her brother and Aang. She missed them.

"I wonder how Sokka and Aang are doing in the Northern Water Tribe." She said, more to herself than for conversation's sake.

They were up north helping with the reconstruction of the city. Even though years had passed since they all had been there, there was still a lot of problems. Some buildings had foundation issues and many defense structures had toppled.

She really wanted to know how Sokka was doing. Even though he was going out with Suki, Princess Yue had been his first girlfriend, and it had devastated him when she decided to give up her human life to become the moon spirit. He had been there to see it all happen too, which didn't help him much.

"Stop worrying, Sugar Queen. I'm sure your brother and boyfriend are fine." Toph said in annoyance. She never liked how Aang would become a sopping mess around Katara. He reeked of puppy love, while Katara showed only strong friendship type feelings. It grossed Toph out; at least she only had to listen to it, she didn't know what she would do if she had to see it too.

"He's not my boyfriend, Toph. Aang is only a good friend." Katara answered, wishing Aang had thought the same way.

"Oh, so you've forgotten all about the kiss he gave you after he defeated Firelord Ozai?"

"I think emotions were high, that's all, and he had just defeated the Firelord for Tui and La's sake." Katara said defensively.

Toph decided not to pry anymore; however, she knew the truth from the vibrations she felt, or lack thereof in this case.

To break the silence and awkwardness of the moment, "Let's drop by a tea shop my mouth feels like cotton. I think there is one around this corner." Toph suggested.

Katara didn't say anything, but agreed silently, as her thoughts mingled over Aang and Sokka. They walked a few more paces until they rounded the corner and saw the nicely shaded building that had the most wonderful aroma wafting around them.

Toph preceded her and shoved the door open. A young woman came up to them at their entrance. She had dark hair and her beauty was complemented by her moss and dark green colored kimono.

"Welcome to the original Jasmine Dragon. May I seat you at the far to table, to the left?" She gestured toward the small table a few yards away.

Katara nodded and Toph just walked towards the table she felt her point at. It was a table that normally would seat four, so it was a little better than having to share one with rowdy men at a picnic-sized table.

"May I get you some tea, ladies? Our best is Jasmine Leaf." The waitress informed.

"I'll have a cup of that." Toph said, somewhat bored.

"I'll have the same, please." Katara said, painting on a smile.

"Your drinks will be out in a few minutes. If you need anything, my name is Jin." She said in sincere kindness before she left to fill their order.

"This was where Zuko and Iroh were when they lived here in the Earth Kingdom. I think they may have set up this exact shop." Toph said conversationally.

Katara's head came up at his name. Why is it that Zuko's name should come up right after she had a dream about him? _A nightmare_, she reminded herself.

"Don't get your undies in a wad; I didn't say he was here!" Toph said acting normal, but wondering at the vibrations she felt. It wasn't fear; fear had stronger vibrations, but she wasn't unaccustomed to these vibes.

Katara didn't say anything, she was too afraid she had already given too much away by her actions. She tried to stop her crazy heart rate and slow the butterflies in her stomach to no avail.

"How long has it been?" Toph asked, not nearly as bored as she had been earlier. Before Katara could answer, Jin came with their tea and quietly left.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, dropping her eyes from Toph's murky green ones.

"How long have you liked him?" she plainly stated, feet glued to the floor; she didn't want to miss any of this.

Katara's eyes darted to Toph at her correctness. _How in the world could a blind girl know more of a situation than people with sight?_

"Don't be so flabbergasted, Sugar Queen! You forget I can see, it may not be through my eyes, but I can still see. Now please, I want to hear what's going on." Toph said in perfect calmness to this new revelation.

Katara was quiet for a long time. She wasn't sure she wanted anyone to know. She didn't want to share about the dreams, especially how it had made her feel. She felt helpless, and she hated that the most. This had only happened last night too; she was still trying to figure it out herself!

"I'm waiting, Sugar Queen." Her patience waning.

"It's nothing, Toph. I just had a dream about him, it's no big deal."

"Oh so a fantasy, no, you're right, I don't think I want to hear about this." Toph said, trying to hide her giggles.

"No! It's not like that, for Tui's sake! It was more like a nightmare more than anything." Katara said, red sweeping through her cheeks at what Toph had thought.

"Go on."

"It was just a dream. His father was about to kill him and I was the only one that could save him, but it was me verses Ozai and hundreds of the Dai-Li soldiers. I wouldn't have been able to last long. All I had was my water skin; we weren't around ponds or anything but I couldn't jus-" she stopped.

"Well, what happened?" Toph said feet on the floor leaning forward over the table, wanting to hear more.

"Nothing, that's it, I can't remember much after that." Toph knew she was lying, but let it go.

Silence seemed to take over the shop, specifically, their table. Toph could sense she was upset about her dream and hated to pry; she would just have to wait and find out later. _What if she saw Zuko again? Would that make a difference and get her out of this gloomy stupor?_ An idea started to form itself and made Toph grin at the sneakiness of it.

"Well, I have a proposition for you." Toph mentioned, conspiratorially.

"And what might that be?" scoffed Katara.

"I have to talk to Iroh about the reconstruction of a couple of villages in the west part of the Earth Kingdom and letters just aren't getting the point across. So what do you think?" Toph asked, expectantly.

She met silence. _What is this girl deaf?_ "What do you think?"

"What are you asking exactly, Toph?" Katara said not wanting to believe she was actually for all this.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? You're so oblivious!"

"No, I just want to believe that you're not implying what I think you're implying." Katara said scared of the answer.

"I'm asking," agitation evident in her voice, "if you want to go to the Fire Nation with me."

"Oh, no you don't! Don't think you can play little Miss Matchmaker." She said as Toph made and innocent gesture with her hands. "I know that's what you're up to, Toph! He even has girlfriend! I bet that messes up with your beautifully laid plan."

Katara didn't want to get thrown into another relationship. Aang gave her enough problems to last her a lifetime! He had been clingy, and he even got mad when he found out that she sent Haru a letter. All that topped with Zuko's crazy mood swings, she wasn't sure she even wanted to be in a relationship with him.

_Maybe he's different now that he's the Firelord. _

_Yea right, he probably has more mood changes than ever because of all the stress._

_You know you would like to at least see him again, even if it is just as friends._

She kept on fighting with herself until Toph interrupted and said, "And if he was still dating Mai, his advisors would have made him marry her already. It's probably over between them anyway; no worries. But that's not why I'm asking you! I do have to talk to Iroh and get his opinion on a couple of points and who to send to do rebuilding."

Katara could hardly believe what she was hearing. She didn't even want to get together with Zuko, or marry him for that matter! _Oh, Tui! _She couldn't take this, she rested her head on her arms and gave a huge sigh of defeat. Even if she wanted to believe Toph wanted to go the Firenation just for Iroh's opinion, she wouldn't go. It was too close to Zuko.

"You probably wouldn't even see Zuko! The Firelord is always busy with meetings and stuff; you probably won't even have a chance to say hi to him. Come on." Toph persuaded. " You know you miss Uncle Iroh if you don't want to see anyone else."

She took a couple of deep breaths and slowly lifted her head and looked at Toph, who was sipping her tea.

"Toph," she said slowly, faking patience, "I don't want to see Zuko. I don't want to be in a relationship. Aang gave me enough grief to last me a lifetime, when I told him I only wanted to be friends. I'm not doing that again." Toph just sat back and crossed her arms in a stubborn stance.

_Let's just see how this works out._ "Well, I still need to see Iroh about the villages to the west, so I'm going to the Firenation whether you like it or not. I'm not saying you have to see Zuko; you could hang out with me and Iroh if you really wanted to. I want you to come with me, but if you want to stay here in this boiling hot desert, be my guest, but I've got to get some new scenery." _Come on, Katara. Bite._

Katara thought about what Toph said. She was right, the heat was horrible here. She was from the Water Tribe. She was meant for the water not the desert. If she stayed here she didn't know how much longer she would last. She finally gave a huge sigh.

"Okay, Toph, but under one condition." Katara said waiting for Toph to hear her out.

"Name it."

"NO MATCHMAKING! If you do, I will take the first boat to the Northern Water Tribe. Got that?" Katara didn't want there to be any loop holes.

"Understood." Toph answered with a grin. There was more than one way to bait a hook.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ooooo what's going to happen now? Hehe Toph can be pretty sneaky, I don't think Katara knows exactly how sneaky, so she's going to have to find out! ;) **

**I know this isn't super long, but I liked the cliff hanger ending too much to pass it by. I hope you'll forgive me. In the future, I promise to make them longer.**

**By the way, here are the ages: Zuko 21, Katara 19, Toph 15, Aang 15, Sokka 20, Suki 20, Haru 18 (although you prolly won't need that one.****)…. I think I covered all of them.**

**Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!! I want to know what you think and what you want to see happen! If you have questions (that won't give the plot away) I will try to answer them as best as I can. And don't be afraid to correct me on something. I haven't watched the show since the finale so I could get something wrong. Thanks guys!**

**A special thanks goes to border-collie-lover for my first review, thanks! :)**


	3. Boiling Water

**A/N: I will let you know my main writing days are Saturday mornings (when I'm in class) just to give you a heads up. I hope you liked the last chapter, so now, here is Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA sadly, this is just fan fiction.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(1 week later)

"Nephew, you will never guess what kind of news I heard today." Iroh said enthusiastically to Zuko at supper.

"Does it have anything to do with the rebel Dai-Li agents?" Zuko asked hoping it did. Lately, Dai-Li agents that were still loyal to Long Feng were giving the royal guard some trouble. Mostly, raising fake propaganda against the crown and influencing his people; it wasn't bad, but it was enough to trouble him, being the new Fire Lord and all.

"Actually, no; I received a letter from Toph Be Fong telling us she will be coming for a visit. It says she will be boarding the ship in one week from the date this was written, which is today, meaning she should be here in roughly 4 or 5 days. Isn't this great news, Nephew? You get to see your friends again!" Iroh was apparently, a bit happier than the Fire Lord.

Ever since Zuko became the new Fire Lord he had a continual look of trouble on his face. Like he was always thinking of a problem or something in the future and not looking at the present.

When Iroh was met with silence to his question, he asked, "Is everything okay, Lord Zuko?"

Zuko brought his troubled eyes up to meet his uncle's and gave a small grin. "I am happy to see Toph again, it has been too long, but I was hoping we would have gotten some news on those Dai-Li agents. They are starting to bother me. They haven't done anything drastic yet, but it's only a matter of time, Uncle."

Zuko was also a little disappointed, he liked Toph, but he wished to see the certain waterbender that normally traveled with her. _Well, at least I will be able to ask after her, that's better than nothing._

"Don't worry, Zuko. Things will be taken care of. You are doing all you know to do about the situation." Iroh comforted, knowing things like hearing of rumors being spread throughout his people bothered him quite more than it had ever bothered Ozai.

"I know, Uncle. I am glad Toph is coming; it will be nice to see a familiar face around again. And maybe then, you will have a person who shares your love for tea." Zuko said with a grin as he got up. "I'll be in my room, working, if anything should come about."

"Of course, Lord Zuko." Iroh said in respect at his exit.

Iroh looked down on the parchment he had been given, it was clearly in Lady Katara's beautiful script. It said that she would also be traveling with the young earthbender; however, Iroh decided not to tell his nephew that small amount of information.

He had a plan of his own in all of this; although, not for the first time, he had a hunch that he and Toph had the same idea concerning this trip.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sugar Queen, hurry up! The ship is going to leave without us. It doesn't take a long time to pack your bags; all you have to do is throw clothes in it." Toph ranted, impatiently.

"Just a minute, Toph." Katara said, heading to the bathroom to get her toiletries. She was in a daze; she kept on making a mental list of what she needed to bring, only to forget what she mentally wrote 5 minutes later. _It's because of Zuko and I can't that become a reason, because it's not a reason; it's an excuse. Get with it, Katara._

She grabbed a small bag of shampoos and put it in her larger bag that was flung on the bed. She shut it and tied the multiple knots around it, which kept the contents of the bag from spilling out. She shouldered the pack and looked down at the young girl in front of her.

"Is Lady Sugar Queen ready now?" she asked in irritation. She wanted to get Katara on that boat as fast as possible; she didn't want to give her any room to back out.

"Let's go." Katara said softly and followed Toph out the door towards the docks. She found herself looking in the direction of a huge ship. It was anchored next the farthest of the three docks, and was painted in accents of red and black.

"We'll be getting on a royal Fire Nation ship, so it's probably the biggest one on the docks, if I'm right." Toph mentioned. The one thing she couldn't see through was water, so it didn't help that the ship was not touching the sand.

Katara took Toph's advice and proceeded to the large ship a few yards away.

They walked up the plank that linked the dock to the ship and was met by a burly man in Fire Nation armor. "Lady Katara and Lady Toph, I presume?"

"Yea, that's us." Toph said looking up to where she heard his voice come.

"Please allow me to take your bags." He said kindly, taking Katara's shoulder sack and reaching towards Toph.

Toph slapped his hand away, "I'm fine, just lead the way, Metal Man." Toph said referring to the man's armor.

He looked at the small girl a moment then replied, "I'm Captain Sukai. Follow me and I will lead you to your quarters. I hope you don't mind sharing a room, ladies."

He showed them the way to the ships barracks. He came to a door that was outlined in gold metal; he unlocked it, and then opened it to reveal a gracious bedroom with a king sized bed, a desk, an armoire, and a vanity area.

"Does this suit you, my ladies?"

"It does, Captain. Thank you." Katara replied in kind. The man gave her a brass key and moved toward the door.

"If you need anything, ladies, do not hesitate in informing me. I will leave you to your unpacking, and send a servant to your cabin. Good day, ladies." The Captain bowed and closed the door behind him.

"Did that dude say 'ladies' enough times or what?" Toph said as she threw her green bag on the big bed.

"He was just being respectful." Katara said as she looked around the room and in the drawers. Everything was so neat and grandiose she wondered if she would even be able to sleep.

Toph felt the awe vibrate from Katara.

"If you think this is something, you're jaw is going to hit the floor when you see your suite at the Fire Nation Palace."

Katara gave her a nasty look and kept snooping around until a knock sounded at their door. She moved towards it and opened it to reveal a young Fire Nation Lady that looked to be about 40.

"Hello, ladies, I'm Aquai and I will be your servant for the remainder of this journey." The woman said as she entered without Katara's permission.

Aquai noticed Katara's bag a few feet from the door and lifted it to set it on the vanity area.

"I will unpack for you, my lady."

"Oh, uh, okay. My name is Katara and this is Toph. Don't worry about the formalities." Katara said, surprised at the lady's forwardness.

"I think we are about to set sail, so if you would like to go on deck you might be able to see a pretty sunset." She said as she worked swiftly.

"Uh, sure. Toph, come on."

Toph just gave an unladylike grunt and followed Katara out the door.

On deck, men were going this way and that way, getting prepared to lift the anchor. Katara seemed so enthralled watching everybody work she didn't seem to notice Captain Sukai come up to them until Toph nudged her.

"Hey, there Cap'm." Toph said in her bored tone of voice.

"Hello, ladies. Have you come to see us set sail?" Sukai looked a little more than uncomfortable around the blind earthbender. It almost made Katara giggle, but she knew that would have been rude.

"Yes, it's an awfully beautiful sun set this evening as well." Katara said conversationally.

"Ye-"

"How long is this trip supposed to take, Metal Man?" Toph said not wanting to talk about something she couldn't _see_.

"Uh, not too long maybe 3 days if we don't run into any weather problems. This is one of the newer Fire Nation ships so they run much faster than the older ones."

"Oh, well, that's nice." Katara said surprised at how long it would take. She was expecting something like 5 or 6 days. 3 was a very pleasant surprise.

Sukai left a few awkward minutes later and Katara was just content watching the sun touch the water.

_Two elements meeting_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning, Nephew. How are you this fine day?" Iroh asked in a jovial voice.

Zuko was normally a morning person, his firebending normally made him wake with the dawn, but this morning he was ridiculously tired. He had reawakened the Blue Spirit and went into the city to hear what his people thought about him. Or in this case who they believed: the Dai-Li or the Royal Crown.

"Just fine, Uncle." He lied as he sat down at the breakfast table.

"Well, today is a special day, is it not, Lord Zuko?" _Great it's the day of Uncle's guessing games._

"Why is that?"

"Have you forgotten so soon, my Nephew? Today is the day Toph arrives!"

He had forgotten. He hadn't thought about it since his uncle had told him she would be coming.

"Is there a suite ready for her?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. I decided to put her in one of the rooms in the hall next to yours; did you have another room perhaps?"

"No, no. That's fine." Zuko said as he took a bite of fruit.

"Would you like to come with me to greet her? Her ship should be arriving in a little less than 2 hours. I believe that will give you time to do some of your paper work and be ready to go." Iroh said mentally counting up how sneaky he could be about getting the suite down the hall from Zuko's room ready for the lady Katara.

"Of course, I'll meet you in the foyer in an hour and a half." Zuko said taking another bite of his apple and then rising from his seat.

As Iroh watched his nephew walk purposefully out of the room, he could only smile to himself. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

***

"Uncle, where have you been?" Zuko asked. Toph's boat was due in little less than half an hour.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I had some business to attend to." Iroh said silently, referring to his assigning maids to quickly and quietly clean Katara's room.

"Well let's get to the stables."

After Zuko finished picking out his ostrich horse and saw that his uncle only picked out one for himself, asked, "Why aren't we getting one for Toph?" After saying that he realized what a dumb question he had asked.

"She is not a fan of leading her own mount, Nephew." Iroh said knowing Zuko had already figured it out. "She will ride with either you or me." However, Iroh knew he would make Katara ride with Zuko. His sneaky plan might end up working after all.

Once on top of the mount they made their way to the docks with a number of royal guards surrounding them.

They had to go through part of the city to get to the docks on the other side. _The city was pretty full for the middle of the week_, Zuko thought as he looked around the market area. People were selling their wears and goods like normal, but something didn't feel quite right.

Zuko looked around mostly at the roof tops; that would be the ideal place to shoot a crossbow. No one.

_Maybe you're just letting the Dai-Li conspiracy get to your head._

"Woah," he heard his uncle say softly to his mount as they reached the docks. Zuko stopped right by him and looked out across the ocean. There it was, not but half a mile from their current position.

It was one of the newer ships in his Fire Navy fleet; a black ship with red accents. What beauty.

He watched as the Fire Nation ship grow closer and closer until he saw the crewmen tying ropes to the dock and setting up the plank to walk from the boat to the dock.

Zuko and Iroh got down from their mounts ready to greet their friend. Zuko again looked around at the rooftops and the shady alleys of the city. Normally his senses were pretty good when he knew he was being watched, but it just seemed like something was amiss.

"Lady Katara seems to have accompanied our dear friend." Iroh said, keenly aware of Zuko's head jerking quickly toward the docks.

_Katara. _He looked straight ahead to see the face of the waterbender in his dreams standing not but a few yards away from him. He quickly recovered his lapse in reserve and moved to greet them, Iroh a few steps behind him.

"Welcome, Katara and Toph. It's been too long." Zuko said grinning at his old friends.

"Thanks, Sparky! How's life as the Fire Lord?" Toph asked, prepared to save Katara from her awkward hello, or lack thereof.

"I will share more at the palace; you must be tired from your journey. Come." He said gesturing toward the mounts, only then did he realize they should have gotten another one.

He turned back to face them only to see them talking animatedly with his uncle. While waiting for them to finish their conversation, he just looked over Katara's features. She had matured a lot since he had seen her last.

Her eyes were still the sharp blue that he remembered from his dreams and her skin a little bit darker, probably from the many days spent in the Earth Kingdom.

"Um, Uncle, we have a problem." Zuko mentioned when they were finished laughing at his uncle's poor joke.

"And what is that, Lord Zuko?" Iroh asked, oblivious to the problem.

"We only have two mounts." Zuko said lamely.

"We can double up. Toph will ride with me while lady Katara can ride with you." Iroh suggested; his plan was working perfectly.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'll walk. It's no big deal." Katara said, embarrassed at the thought of being so close to Zuko.

"No, Uncle is right. Ostrich horses are normally made for two people anyway." Zuko said as he lifted himself up on the mount.

Katara stood there in indecision looking at the ostrich horse and looking for help from a blind girl already being lifted onto the back of Iroh's mount.

Zuko extended his hand. "Give me your right hand and I'll help you up."

Out of pure reflex she extended her hand to meet his and felt his muscles bunch as he lifted her easily onto the back of the ostrich horse.

He kept a hold of her hand and placed it around his waist. "Hold on tight."

She put her other arm around him, but didn't dare apply any pressure on his waist. But, oh, did she want to. When she looked at him for the first time, she realized how much she had missed him.

His edginess was gone, but that was to be expected; he was Fire Lord. Being the Fire Lord brought some polished charm she had never seen in him before.

As he kicked the ostrich horse into a trot, he felt her suddenly slip. She almost let out a small yelp, but it caught in her throat. He shot his right arm behind him to catch her before she fell off the back end. His hand met the soft material of her warm back and held her close to him until she put her arms around his waist.

"Don't let go now, Katara. Hold tight." He felt her hands weave together on his stomach, telling him she was a little more prepared.

He grinned to himself as he kicked the mount into a trot once more. He knew he was having too much fun with this and he shouldn't enjoy it, but he did, very much. Her flesh radiating its heat through their clothes.

"I was surprised to see you come off the ship with Toph. I had been told to only expect her." He said trying to ease her unusually quiet nature and his ever jumping mind.

"I sent the letter to Iroh saying to expect both of us." She said, curiosity nipping at her thoughts.

"Well, I guess Uncle failed to mention that part of the letter." Zuko said, knowing that was his uncle's exact plan.

"I'm sorry you weren't expecting me. I'll make sure to make that clear in the future."

"No, believe me, it was probably not your fault at all. Uncle just decided to leave certain information out, that's all." He said looking at her confused expression over his shoulder.

He led the animal towards the Royal Stables and stopped right in front of the empty stall he had chosen the bird-horse from.

He extended his arm back behind him to help her down first.

"Thank you." She barely whispered as she took it and landed without mishap on the firm ground and stepped back to give him room to dismount.

"You're welcome." He said handing the reigns over to the hostler.

"Come inside and I will show you where you'll be staying." He said, looking into her eyes and for the first time since his dream he felt them lock. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't pull away from the Déjà vu feeling that tingled down his spine.

"Lady Katara, let me show you to your room." Iroh said with a broad smile, interrupting the weird connection.

Katara turned to Iroh, smiled fondly in return and followed him into the palace with Zuko left standing behind them. Zuko at first stared in their wake, almost in a daze. What was that? _It was almost like you got lost in a sea. That was just too weird._

He took a few long strides to catch up to the group, and then proceeded walking at the pace they set, head still somewhat in a haze.

Katara talked animatedly with his uncle, explaining the great things that were happening in the Earth Kingdom. Iroh was ecstatic at hearing the good news. People in other nations finally trusted the new Fire Lord and his nation again. _My nephew has been more of a man than his ancestors, and that is something to behold._

Iroh turned down a great hall towards the left, Katara, Toph and Zuko following behind still deep in conversation.

He came to a red and gold accented door and opened it, revealing a simple room for a simple earthbender.

"I told the maids to take down the frilly decorations; I knew that would make you feel more comfortable than anything else." commented Iroh.

Toph, who had walked into the room inspecting it with her feet, turned back to Iroh and gave him a lopsided grin. "Thanks, Iroh. This works."

"Then we will leave you to your rest. A maid should come with your pack in no time." He said making his way out the door to show Katara her own room. One that was close to the Fire Lord's private chambers.

The group left Toph to her comfortable room and proceeded down another hall sided with rooms. Katara was so lost at the sight of the beautiful architecture she ran straight into Zuko's strong back.

Stunned, she almost lost her balance but was steadied by the Fire Lord's hand. _Is it just me or is he a lot kinder than I remember him to be?_

"I'm sorry." She whispered in embarrassment.

"No need to apologize." Zuko said, pausing before going on, "This is your room." He motioned towards the door in front of them. Zuko thought it quite interesting his uncle chose this room for Katara. It was nice, of course, but it was normally just for show since his own bed chambers were at the end of this specific hall. This whole corridor is normally just for show. His guests usually stay in the hall Toph had been given a room in. _Hmmm._

Katara looked at it in awe. It was tall and painted black with a gold trim around it. Then her eyes fell on the dark red Fire Nation symbol in the middle of the door.

She used to despise that symbol, it was a symbol of anger and devastation, but now, she stood in awe of its grandeur. _It's so funny how things and feelings can change so quickly._

Iroh opened the door and she moved her eyes from the door to the beautifully furnished room in front of her.

She let out an audible gasp. At her reaction, Zuko jerked his head trying to read her face; her eyes were aglow with surprise and her delicate hand covered her luscious lips.

She walked into the room. There was a big bed on the left wall flanked by two mahogany bed stands with beautiful, ornate oil lamps. On the right wall: a desk, a rather large armoire, a big standing mirror and an open doorway leading to her own private bathroom. And the wall facing her extended into a balcony and looked out to the most beautiful view of the Fire Nation she had ever seen.

She wanted so badly to run out and smell the warm air and look upon the city, but she knew it would be rude to be so wrapped up in her surroundings that she forget her friends.

She turned to the men standing in the hall doorway.

"Does it suit you, Lady Katara?" Iroh asked with a knowing smile.

"Very much. I haven't stayed in a room so grand since I was in the Northern Water Tribe. This will do very well; thank you." She said in great gratitude.

Iroh bowed and turned to leave, abandoning his nephew with the beautiful girl.

At Iroh's absence Katara's eyes found Zuko's liquid gold ones. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for what he had to say.

Zuko cleared his throat and said, "You can rest and I will send a maid to help you settle and bathe." At the last word, Zuko's cheeks turned a pinkish tinge, betraying the thoughts running through his mind.

"No, there's no need to send a maid I can do it." Katara said not in the least bit embarrassed this time.

"Why I say you'll need help is to heat the water, unless you have firebending abilities I don't know about." Zuko said looking at her in mock question.

"Oh." She said in surprise.

"Let me show you." The words came out of his mouth before realizing what exactly he was going to show her. _Normally, this would not be the situation the Fire Lord would walk right into of his own accord._

He made his way his way over to her bathroom knowing it was already too late to go back now, making sure he left the hall door open.

A huge marble bath tub lay in a corner in the far right. He turned the one crystal knob on the wall and it slowly began filling with water from a spot a few inches underneath it.

"Are there flames under the tub to heat the water?" She asked curiously, bending over to look and trying and understand.

"No, that's why you need a firebender." Zuko said watching the water raise up the level desired, trying not to look at Katara. He turned back to the wall and turned the knob so that the water stopped flowing.

"Now, here's where the firebender comes in handy." He said with a wink. Zuko put his hand in the water and curled his fingers as if he were holding an invisible flame. His hand became red and seemed to pulse with heat and pressure.

Katara gasped at the color of his hand. "Zuko, your hand!"

He turned towards her with confusion. "I know." He said with a smile as he slowly lifted it out of the warm water.

She immediately grabbed his wet hand expecting to see blisters and prepared to use her healing powers to fix it.

He gave a small chuckle as she turned his hand palm up looking for signs of burns. He loved the caressing way she handled his hand, but regretfully slipped his out of hers. "Touch the water and tell me if that feels okay."

Katara looked at him, and then cautiously broke the surface tension of the water to create little ripples. At the realization that she was not touching cold water she snatched her hand back as if it was burned.

"Too hot?"

"No, I was just surprised." She said the emotion she mentioned showing plainly in her features. "That was incredible. I've never seen anything like that. I guess, I thought it worked like boiling water over a camp fire. But I guess I was wrong."

"We firebenders have become a little more advanced than boiling water over fire. However, you have people like my uncle who just like watching water bubble and simmer before using it for tea" He said, humor glazing his eyes. "But I'm glad you enjoyed it just the same."

"I did, I thought it was really neat."

"I'm glad, just as I'm glad you're here." He whispered, now noticing how close they were; not 5 inches separated their faces.

Her eyes seemed to turn again to the sea of blue that seemed to call his name in a soft melody. He lifted his hand to touch her soft cheek, then at once, realized what he was about to do, dropped his hand and stepped back.

He cleared his dry throat. "You may want to bathe before the water gets cold. Rest and I will send someone to fetch you for dinner later on." Zuko said, quickly making his way out of her room.

He shut the door behind him and made his way to his own chambers a couple of doors down.

_Why does she affect me like that? It was like _she_ was boiling water and the water was me._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay so now it's actually starting!! I'm so excited! I have the plot somewhat planned out but of course no story stays the same after you start writing it.**

**I'm sorry it's been roughly a week wince I've updated but maybe the fact that this chapter is long will keep you from murdering me :) **

**Now that I've been all nice, I'm going to blackmail you guys. I want reviews. I want to know what you think. What you want to see. What you don't want to see, etc.**

**That said, I want a good amount of reviews or it will be a while before I update again. So please post reviews; it's simple and takes two second, literally.**


	4. Frustrations

**A/N: Hi all. This week has been really hectic for me. Classes have been murder and these next couple weeks are going to be about the same. So if these chapters are a little farther apart you already have my apologies. I want to give you good readings, so that's why I will probably be taking a little bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar that goes to Mike and Bryan and Nick. If I did the series would have ended differently.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Katara stood there in the middle of her bathroom staring at the door.

_What was that? Did Zuko almost- No._

She didn't know how she felt.

Excited?

Happy?

Confused?

_Confuse. Definitely._

Katara looked at the steam given off by the water in the tub.

_He's changed so much. He did a job a maid would normally do._

Zuko used to be the enemy; of course, that changed once he became Aang's firebending master. And now she trusted him because he had proven himself. But the romantic side of Zuko; she didn't even think he had that kind of emotion in him. To love.

She shook her head, wishing she could clear them from her mind.

She quickly shut the door so she had privacy while bathing. She tip toed on the cool stones over toward the tub and stripped down to her bare skin.

At the cool air that hit her skin she swiftly sunk her body in the warm water, trying to ward off the chill.

She leaned her head back on the rim of the tub and let her body relax in the water's warm embrace. Her hands moved in soft twirls that made the water rush over her skin and take the dust of the day away.

Her thoughts went back to him. His eyes had given away his conflicting emotions. Katara knew why he was conflicted.

She was the waterbending girl, and he was the renowned Fire Lord. Royalty and peasantry.

Katara sighed heavily, making ripples in the water with her breath. _He's Fire Lord. I am-_

_The Avatar's friend, _the other part of her whispered. _That counts for something, right? You're not exactly a peasant; you have friends in high places. Political places._

_Whatever happens happens. I'm not going to do anything because it was a fluke. He's not interested! Oh, Tui, I know I'm looking too far into this._

With frustration she lifted herself out of the porcelain tub and bent the water from her skin.

She went to her bag and proceeded to take pieces clothing and put them on. She didn't bend the water from her hair, so when the air flowed over her form, it made a shiver travel down her spine.

She looked toward where the air came from, and her eyes found the curtain flanked balcony.

She moved toward the flowing curtains and let her fingers grace its soft silk. She went further beyond and saw a beautiful scene.

In the distance she saw the tall, shining buildings of the Fire Nation, she gasped at its splendor. She tore her eyes away from the beautiful sight and looked below.

She was roughly 30 feet above the green grass that covered the whole royal garden. It was covered with small trees in full red blooms and high bushes that surrounded the edge of the garden.

Her eyes caught movement over by a pond that was polished with stunning white lotuses in the far right corner of the garden.

She squinted her eyes, sure she saw someone leaning over the pond as if to see a reflection. He brought his head up from its stupor and stared straight into the blue sky. It was Zuko.

His arms were somewhat slumped in defeat, so unlike a Fire Lord, and his face was a mask of frustration.

She wanted to walk over to him to comfort him but her legs smacked the low stone fence around the balcony.

"Excuse me, my lady." A soft voice spoke from her room.

Katara jumped and spun around, startled to have been ripped from her private thoughts.

A young girl stood in the opening of the balcony wearing a red and white kimono.

"Yes?"

"Oh, my lady, your hair is wet let me fix it for you!" the girl exclaimed as she fussed over towards Katara's side.

"No, it's okay," She said bending the water out of her hair and putting it in a large bowl on her vanity.

"Oh," the girl said in a surprised whisper. She stood there for a moment in awe at her. Apparently she had never seen a waterbender before.

"Was there something you needed?"

The girl's eyes brightened at remembering her task. "I was to come fetch you for dinner, my lady." The young girl made a deep bow and stayed there waiting for her command.

Katara was taken aback with the girl's manners. "Please, don't bow like that. And don't call me _my lady_. It's just Katara. What's your name?"

"Sanji, if it so pleases you."

Katara chose to ignore the formal way of her introduction and went on, "It's nice to meet you, Sanji." Katara dipped her head in a polite manner.

The girl was almost flustered with her actions, so Katara decided she would act as if she hadn't noticed Sanji's discomfort.

"And you, Lady Katara," she whispered, with a deeper dip of her head. Katara could see she was going to be a little more work than just one meeting.

"Wait one second and you can show me where we will be eating dinner." She said moving over to her pack and pulling out a walrus whiskered hair brush that was handed down from her great, great, great Gran Gran. She ran it quickly through her hair to release the knots and then smoothed her dress around her bodice and legs.

She turned towards the girl that was waiting patiently by the door. Sanji opened the door and held it for Katara as she walked into the great hallway. "This way, my l-er- Katara."

Katara followed her down the hall and through a maze of different halls. She was glad for Sanji, because if she hadn't had her as a guide, she would have been lost in no time.

She led her through a big doorway into a large room with a big dining table lined with chairs.

"Thank you, Sanji." Katara said with a smile as her eyes met those of the joyful Iroh.

"My, my, my, Lady Katara, aren't you the essence of beauty this evening." Iroh said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Iroh," She said making herself comfortable in a chair opposite him. "Where are the others?"

"I just sent someone for Toph and I believe Lord Zuko should be here any minute now, but that does not mean he will be. Please, help yourself to some dinner. Would you like wine or water to drink?"

"Water, please." Katara said politely, doing as he instructed and somewhat curious about his comment on Zuko's absence.

Just after she put the dark meat on her plate Toph walked in an annoyed look on her face.

"And how are you this lovely evening, my dear?" Iroh asked in his normal flowery tendency.

"One of your servants was hell bent on waking me up from a very comfortable nap." Toph muttered still seeming half asleep.

"Then, by all means, go and rest. I will have servants bring you food later on tonight." Iroh offered.

"No thanks, I'm already here." Toph said trying to wake herself up.

Iroh set a plate of food and a drink in front of her. "Eat up, my friends. It seems as if the Fire Lord will not grace us with his presence this evening."

Katara let out a small sigh of relief and lowered her head to spoon the orange vegetable in her mouth.

They ate in a pretty content silence, all seemed to be tired and something was eating at Iroh, though he was doing well at trying to hide it. However, Katara caught the few creases that lined his head.

"So," Iroh started, pasting a grin on his face. "How is your brother and the young Avatar doing?"

Katara decided to answer, "They are doing well. We got a letter from them the day before we left for the Fire Nation and they said that the reconstruction of the Northern Water Tribe is going well and that they were able to share how the Fire Nation is no longer a threat."

"I am glad of it, my dear. These are some difficult times, trying to undo the destruction of what my brother has done." The crease in his forehead came back at the end of his sentence.

"I don't mean to pry, but is there something wrong, Iroh?" Katara asked.

Iroh gave a small sigh. "There has been some unrest among the Fire Nation citizens. Most of the older aristocratic families and other common people are Fire Nation Dominants, meaning they don't like being affiliated with other nations other than by trade."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do?" Katara asked, worried. No wonder Zuko looked so frustrated in the garden. _He has to deal with the people that don't agree with him and side with his father's reign, how aggravating._

"No, my dear, there is not much to do. We have set up more guards throughout the city but nothing can be done unless we find the leader of the insurrectionists."

Katara didn't know what to say. She was caught speechless for the second time in the last few hours.

A tense silence descended on the room as the occupants ate the rest of their dinner.

"I have some paper work to fill out; I hope you will excuse me." Iroh said as he made to leave, but once he got to the doorway he turned around, "Katara, the courtyard below your balcony has a pond and if you would like, you are welcome to practice your waterbending. It has enough space to practice stances and even have mock duels; just a thought."

Before Katara could thank him, he had left. This was not Iroh. He had always been so happy and jovial, at the mention of the unrest occurring in the city those normal emotions fled.

"The trouble must be a lot more than he's letting on. I could feel his anxiety and Iroh never feels anxiety." Toph quietly said in contemplation.

"Yea," was the only thing Katara could say.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara's mind was going 100 miles per hour. There had to be something she could do to help Zuko. He needed help even if he wasn't going to admit it.

She could hear Toph's soft steps padding down the hall outside her door. Katara was out on her balcony feeling the wind in her face and trying in vain to find a solution to their problem.

"Hey," Toph said in discouraged voice as she walked out to stand next to her. "What are we going to do?"

Katara knew exactly what she was referring to, but sadly she didn't have an answer.

Toph knew what her silence meant; she had the same feeling too: helplessness.

"I want to help him so bad, Toph, but I just don't know how."

"I know what you mean." She said, "I still have to talk to Iroh about those western Earth villages though. I hate to bring it up when they're in the middle of dealing with this crap, but this has got to be taken care of too. There seems to be unrest everywhere."

Katara knew that there was going to be work involved when Zuko took the throne as its rightful heir, but she never dreamed people would still want to fight. It made her angry. So much killing and they were still thirsty for more. She just wanted peace.

Katara huffed and went into her room. "I'm going to go practice my bending." She said leaving Toph in her wake of frustration.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara tried to calm herself as she sat by the pond in the garden. She looked at her reflection in the very still pool of water.

All of her frustrations were displayed on her face.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

She did this until she could feel her heart rate slowing to its normal pace.

All thoughts seemed to disappear as she gently glided her hands a few inches above the water, feeling its tug and tranquility.

She started manipulating little waves in the pond and then gradually bent some out of the pond to flow freely through the air.

She shut her eyes giving her full concentration to the element she was born to control. The water surged through her hands and moved in a complicated pattern as she started doing the traditional waterbending warm up.

It was like her element was a channel. She directed every feeling into it. Frustration. Worry. Anger. Everything. And in return she was given peace.

She breathed deeply as she worked with her element, making it become one with her instead of a weapon that wasn't attached.

Her concentration broke as she heard men making comments from the hallway looking into the garden. She let the control she had over the water waver; in result, making it splash to the ground and splatter on her dress.

Her head shot up at her spectators. They were all young men around Sokka's age, all with dark hair and expensive looking robes. Their eyes were glued to her, not in awe, but in a hungry motive.

She glared at them and their gall at watching her so lecherously.

Needing a channel for her anger, she summoned water to form a barrier of ice to obstruct their view of her. She placed it strategically between the pond and the boys so that they could only see distorted shadows beyond the frozen wall.

She chose to ignore the other guffaws and jokes she heard them say and went on with her practice. She focused on her hand movements and soon became so concentrated that she held her breath at the complex moves she tried to accomplish.

After what felt like hours of practicing, she lessened her hold on the element and let it slide back to its former resting place.

She sat down next to a tree, her back leaning against it as she tried to recover her breathing. Sweat drenched her back, neck and forehead at the exertion of her exercises.

_I just want peace. Peace in the Fire Nation, peace in the Tribes and Kingdoms. And peace in my heart._

As she formed those thoughts in her mind she caught on the last sentence. _Peace in my heart._

She didn't want to think about it, it was all so confusing and it gave her a headache. She gave a large sigh and left the garden wishing she could have peace in every aspect.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko watched her leave from behind the shadow of a tree. He had been watching her practice her moves and stances, but he could see that something did not set well with her. He saw the anxiety on her face. Her rigid jaw, her furrowed brow, her tense movements. She was normally so peaceful when she dealt with her element.

He gave a sigh. He had decided to skip dinner. He just needed a quiet place. Somewhere where no one would know, where none of his attendants or generals could call on him for advice. The garden became his hide away.

Right before dinner he had gotten a message that a village a little ways outside the Capital was plundered in the night. 5 people had been killed but everyone else's homes had been pilfered of their gold and anything else of value. Ostrich horses were gone, feed, special or expensive tools, things the people couldn't live without.

It frustrated Zuko so much he almost lost it when his lieutenant gave him the news. These Dai-Li agents kept on popping up. Never in the same place twice, but when they did, they created mayhem. Some of the town's people were starting to spread rumors that the Fire Lord wasn't doing anything to stop them. This infuriated Zuko the most.

His anger rushed just thinking about it. _Why does it have to be so hard?_

He wished he could share his problems with someone. Someone he cared about and vice-versa. A wife.

_A wife._ He sighed. He couldn't have a wife right now. That wouldn't help; he would just put more pressure on her than he wanted. That would end up hurting him more than helping him. _Being Fire Lord has my whole attention, I don't want to hurt her._

His thoughts stopped abruptly at the image that ran through his mind. Katara. When he referred to a wife, he pictured Katara. Sweet, strong, beautiful Katara.

His heart plummeted at his next thought. All day she would be alone; he in meetings. No, he couldn't do that to her. _Wouldn't_ do that to her. But, oh, did he wish there were some other way. He wanted to hold her, to share her strength, share her love.

But above all he wanted to keep her safe, and, that, he would.

It was time to awaken the Blue Spirit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: okay I hope you enjoyed this. I'm really excited about writing more; however, I might not be able to update weekly. It just depends on how my classes are. **

**I also want to know what you think, so please, please, please send reviews.**

**A special thanks goes to my reviewers: jessicajason, zutarababe, ju97ju97, Isa B, and gaspard-is-edward. And a thanks goes to all my ghost readers, I know you're out there somewhere! ^_^**


	5. Rise Of The Blue Spirit

**A/N: Without further ado here is chapter 5. Enjoy ^_^**

**I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, again, if I did, I would have Zutara canon all the way.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Zuko tugged the black shirt over his head and lead his arms through each sleeve. He sighed at the familiar feel of the soft fabric against his skin. It had been so long; since he let Appa go in Basing Se.

He slipped the black pants that matched his shirt over his waist and cinched it with a black sash. He looked down at his bed to see two long strips of dark colored cloth. He grabbed one and wrapped in around his lower arm all the way to cover the palm of his hand. He did the same with the other.

It was time. He needed information. People were becoming restless with the gossip of others dying and disappearing and things being stolen. Even though these things might not have been Fire Nation, it still gave his people reason for unrest.

He looked outside at the dark sky that glittered with stars. _Let's go._ With his dual swords strapped to his back, he grabbed the blue mask and tied it around his head.

He walked out to the balcony and quickly looked around. No one.

He jumped up to catch the ledge of the roof and lifted himself up on top, so it would be easier to navigate unseen. He quickly made his way across the ceiling of two rooms then saw something beneath him that caught his eye.

Soft fabric flowing in the cool breeze. Katara's balcony.

He was about to keep walking along the roof line until a thought made him stop. _All the people have been harassed and killed have been people from the other nations._ Katara. _No she's fine just keep going. _Even though he knew that she was fine, he couldn't help himself.

He went to the edge of the roof and silently dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch. Red silk gently flapped to the sides to reveal the inside of Katara's chambers. He walked in trying to be as quiet as possible. The moonlight cast a tranquil glow on the face of the woman lying in the bed.

She was sighing softly in her sleep, a small smile painted on her lips. Zuko wanted so much to press his lips to hers. To feel their softness and their taste. He leaned down by her bed, but instead of brushing her lips against his, he moved his hand to brush away the hair loopy hanging right in the middle of her right eye.

People must be insane to want to hurt this beautiful woman. _I will not let anyone hurt her. Ever._

"Sleep well." He whispered as he quickly left her side in order to go keep her safe.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko ran across roof tops and jumped from house to house as he made his way into the middle of the city. There were a few times he saw people and had to pause in order to not be seen.

His breath came in harsh gasps at the exertion of his silent and unseen show of hopping roof tops. He heard a metal clang and things being quickly moved around.

Zuko suddenly became very still and he lowered himself to the roof and started crawling to the edge in order to see who it was. There, right underneath him, was a little boy- not more than 9 years old- rummaging through a garbage can. He was a skinny brown haired boy that had dirt caked on his arms and face. The boy leaned back, grabbing a handful of food, looked both ways and ran in the opposite direction from where Zuko was going. Even his people were hurting. And that killed him.

Zuko sighed in defeat. How could his father have let this escalate for so long and get this bad? Children were starving under his very nose- literally!

Zuko crawled back from the edge of the roof and stood to his original height. There was only one thing he could do about that now: find out who the leader of these Dai-Li agents were. That was the first step.

With new found determination, his feet tapped against clay roofing tiles in speed as he jumped and ran across the tops of his city. _The Wongs. _He thought in a spark of genius.

The Wongs were an aristocratic family that publicly supported Ozai during his reign and silently hated Zuko's now. This was just one of the many families Zuko kept an eye on. Dai-Li agents could easily be using that family.

He took a sharp right on a roof and started leaping to other islands of clay tiles toward the south. The Wongs weren't that far away, so after about 3 minutes of running he dropped to the ground and stealthily made his way toward the large bushes near the side of their house.

There were no lights on in the house. Zuko looked at the moon to gage the time. It was around 1am. It would make sense that they would be in bed; however, he stayed there hoping to hear voices from inside the house.

He went to the west side of the house straining his hearing. _Either no one is home (which I would know about) or they are really asleep. What other families have I had people look after?_ Not just 2 seconds after he had formed the last sentence in his mind did he see a lamp being lit in a flat above an old, run down tea shop.

He stayed there for a moment not wanting to make any sudden moves. After a few seconds he lifted himself back on the Wong's roof. He jumped roofs until he got around to the back of the old tea shop. He paused before making his last jump onto the shop and listened. He felt like there were multiple people nearby. Danger just semed to be emenating from all around.

Murmured voices were all he heard from his position, so he jumped silently onto the roof. There was about four feet of tiled roofing where he landed so as to allow the flat to be built on top of the shop. From there Zuko lifted himself up on the second floor and made his way around to the window he had seen light up. From the roof he heard more distinct voices-

"People saw you, Shikaki. In our profession that's not a good thing." A man with a deep voice said menacingly.

"Oh, please, sir, I have done my best. I tried to get the message to Wei Lei but he wouldn't allow me to speak to him without telling his servant what it was. And you said I was to give the message or you wouldn't pay me." An old man's voice responded with fear fraying his voice.

"Yeah, and you're lucky we were following you and could dispose of his servant in a timely manner or the future war would not go how it should. You almost foiled the general's plans you half-wit! What I wouldn't give to hurt the Fire Nation. Lucky for you we're stuck killing off the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom instead. But watch out if you keep doing what you're doing I will make you next on my list. " The harsh voice came again.

Zuko's blood ran cold yet hot within his veins. Cold not only because of the careless way of how the harsh man 'disposed' of the servant, but he had also said the words 'future war' and 'Water Tribe'. _Katara. _Zuko shivered hoping this was not true. _For Tui and La's sake do not be true._

"P-p-please, sir. I just want the money; I have a family to take care of." The old man was sounding more and more desperate.

Zuko heard some rustling of a coin purse and heard coins slap on a table. The man's hand was heavy on the table which undoubtedly meant to strike fear.

"Since you have been so indiscreet, the Dai-Li should not even pay you at all, but since I'm feeling a mite generous this evening-"

"Two copper coins?! You promised 10 silver pieces!"

"As I said you were indiscreet; the Dai-Li, and my boss especially, does not appreciate that. Would you rather I take back what I'm offering?" Zuko could tell this man loved to strike fear in others as well as bully them to the point of breaking. He could feel his own anger rising with the agent's. His hand unknowingly went to the handle of one of his duel swords.

"I will take it." Came the weak reply.

"That's what I thought."

There was a rustling of robes and a door in the house creaking open. "We will show ourselves out."

The door gave a loud creaking slam, signaling their exit.

Zuko waited patiently as he saw four men in green and gold robes walk calmly down the street and around a dark corner. He looked to his left and right, making sure no one could see him, and leapt down from the top roofing to the one below him.

For the first time in his outing the tiles creaked under him, making known his presence to the owner of the house.

"Who's there?" He heard the man say to the wind. Zuko was hiding in the shadows to the left of the window. He felt his mask making sure it was securely placed and nimbly made his way through the window into the room of the man's house.

"What the -" the man's voice caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Zuko. However, it was not Fire Lord Zuko that he saw, but the Blue Spirit.

The man came swiftly to his knees and began paling. He was old and frail looking. Gray hair dangled limply around his long face. His clothes were not any help either; he looked like a beggar. He probably was.

"Who were those men?" Zuko hissed.

"D-d-dai-Li agents, your s-s-supreme spiritness." The man stumbled, clearly not knowing how he was to address a spirit, much less the acclaimed Blue Spirit.

"And what was the message you were to give this man Wei Lei?" Zuko hissed again.

"Sir, it was a message for him to meet someone at the bridge at Yukoi's Park. I do not know who, your em-"

"Where is this Wei-Lei?" Zuko cut the man off.

"The East Quadrant. In the great villas to the north of the Blazing River."

"And these men said they want a war. What else have they said about this?"

The man looked up surprised, as though finally realizing that he had eavesdropped on the previous whole conversation.

"How d-"

"Answer the question!" Zuko said lowering his voice to a menacing hiss.

"They said they want a war and that I almost messed it up by not being careful enough. They-they made small remarks like that the last time they c-c-came here. They said that they didn't want to w-w-work with dumb fire nation rats but it w-would help them in the long run." All the words came in a rush. The man was quite nervous and scared of what the Blue Spirit would do to him if he did not obey his command.

Zuko wanted to scream. His nation was doing much worse than he thought. In his frustration he looked around the room at the sparse, old furniture: a table, 3 chairs and a desk. 3 sleeping mats were rolled out on the floor as though they had been vacated recently.

Zuko fished 3 gold pieces out of his pocket hidden by his belt and laid them on the wobbly table.

"Feed your family." Zuko said and left out the window he had entered in without another word. He had a lot to think about.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko was breathing hard once again from his jumping on roof tops. His mask off and his shirt loosened at the collar. He was finally at the palace and was sitting on the roof above Katara's balcony watching the moon as the sky pale blue, signifying the sunrise of another day. He could feel the radiating energy of his element ooze into him. _Is this what it feels like to Katara? The rush of energy?_

As much as he appreciated the sun for its energy, he loved the moon as well. Its peaceful tranquility helped him to gather his thoughts and make rational decisions. But with all the new information he had obtained he couldn't piece them together, despite the quietness of the crescent moon. And the fact the Katara was in danger here.

He needed to keep his people safe, but how would you do that if you don't know from where your enemy is attacking from? He needed to know who that general was that the men had referred to. And he needed to talk to Wei Lei.

He looked up at the sudden brightness of the sky. The sun was peaking over the roof tops he had been traveling on hours before. The men had said they were killing people of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. He had to get Katara and Toph out of the Fire Nation. He had to let her go.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to my reviewers: Ju97ju97, zutarababe, ForgottenLovedOne, sokkantylee, gaspard-is-edward, jessicajson, and of course all the wonderful people that added my story to their Alert list and so on ^_^**

**I'm sorry its been awhile. My classes are killing me. I will update soon hopefully! Please review I need to know what you think. There's a little box that says review this story/chapter. Just click it and do a short review! It would make me happy! Oh, and if you have questions, do a review or a PM I am pretty good at getting back to my readers! Thank you all! ^_^**


	6. Hot Cinnamon

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. Sorry it took so long.**

**I don't own Avatar.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko took off the black robes and laid them at the bottom of the chest in the corner along with his dual swords and the mask. He was troubled by what he had heard throughout the night. They wanted to get rid of the other nations- the opposite of what Zuko was trying to get done- and after achieving that they were going to pin it on the Fire Nation. What could he do? The safety of his people was at stake and so were the people of other nations.

He sighed deeply in frustration. Katara was not safe being one of the Water Tribe and Toph BeFong was an aristocrat from the Earth Kingdom; two definite targets for the Dai-Li. They were going to be his first priority this morning. He would assign guards to each of them. He wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on them, especially Katara.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After having taken a somewhat refreshing bath Zuko made his way down to the dining hall to get breakfast. It was a little later than he normally ate, but he knew he would not be questioned by anyone least of all the cooks. He stepped past the threshold of the room and took the seat next to Katara and opposite of Toph, who, unsurprisingly, did not look to be quite awake yet.

He looked over to find Katara, in all her beauty, sitting strait in her chair sipping her tea, gracing him with a small smile.

"Good morning." He said, nodding to a servant to poor him some tea as well.

"It's more like 'bad morning'; mornings are never good, Sparky." Toph said in irritation.

"Then, bad morning to you, Toph. There, does that make you happy?" He said with a smirk, still not sure why he was more awake than he should have been. _The sleepiness will probably kick in by mid afternoon._

"Shut up." She mumbled in her arms as she lay her head down.

Instead of patronizing the crabby earthbender he moved his attention to the girl sitting beside him. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, it got a little chilly in the night. I keep forgetting that Fire Nation weather isn't the same as the Earth Kingdom." She said slightly embarrassed at her moving tongue.

_Well, I could warm you up at night. _Zuko quickly shook the thought from his mind, knowing he shouldn't be thinking such indecent things. "I'm sorry you were uncomfortable last night. I'll have a servant send blankets to your room, so that you won't be so cold. Let them know if you are need of anything else." He said still trying to erase the naughty thoughts.

"Thank you." She said. It almost sounded like a whisper to him. Almost like her needs were burdens or an embarrassment. He hated that she felt like that but decided not to address it.

"How long do you think you will be staying here in the Fire Nation?" He didn't want to sound nosey but he would like to hear that small bit of information.

"I'm not really sure. Toph still needs to talk to Iroh about the Earth Kingdom villages, but to be honest I think that's the only official business we have. It just depends on how soon Iroh can get things situated with the villages." Katara said

Katara gave him the perfect lead up to what he wanted to mention. "Well, there has been some unrest in the city," he started, "and I would feel much better if you both were to have guards along with you as long as you remain here in the Fire Nation."

"WHAT?!" Toph shouted from across the table.

Zuko was taken aback and leaned back against his chair, as did Katara, at the earthbender's outburst.

"I am not going to have some measly old firebending thugs escorting me everywhere I go! I had enough of that when I was in my parent's home; I'm not getting that here, Sparky! I have enough power to throw you against that wall and make you stay there. So, no, I'm not agreeing to this crap!"

"Toph, it's just for safety. There has been a problem with people's prejudice against the other nations and I just want to make sure you are protected." Zuko said trying to word it delicately so it didn't sound so much like an insult.

"Sparky," she said in a matter of fact tone, "I can feel vibrations of movement- breathing included- from a hundred yards away. When someone "sneaks" up on me, believe me I will know and not be surprised by it. If you decide to assign them to me anyway, they better have a death wish because I will bury them so far down in the earth you won't even be able to dig 'em out."

As much as Zuko hated to admit it, she was the most intimidating earthbender he had ever come in contact with, not only because of her skill, but because of how fierce she was as well. "Fine, Toph. I won't assign any guards to you." He said begrudgingly. He saw both Katara and Toph relax. "But that doesn't leave you off the hook." He said turning to Katara.

Her face became a mask of indignation, "Come on, do you really think I wouldn't be able to fend off stupid little Fire Nation people –no offense?"

"Katara, you have to understand this is for your own good. I don't care what you say, I'm still assigning guards to you."

"But-" Katara, always Miss Independent.

"No, buts. You can't feel vibration and that leaves you vulnerable. I'm serious when I say things are iffy here in the Fire Nation. To be honest I don't have a great idea of what these people are planning and I want to make sure you are protected when I can't be around."

"You can assign guards, but don't expect me to be happy about it." She said letting some of the ire seep away at the thought of his last statement.

"And I don't expect you to." He said finishing his tea. He got up from the table and took his leave. He had to go get some work done and talk to his head of security and make sure Katara was safe. He had had a feeling Toph would put up a fight but he knew she could take care of herself whether by her deadly earthbending or vicious rhetoric. The only one he was really worried about was Katara.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that awful outburst at breakfast she felt somewhat restless. What did he think he was doing? Assigning people to guard her. _Pfft._ She would be more likely to save their butts than them helping her.

She walked down the long corridors that lead to her room and stopped in front of her door. Two guards in red uniform with strong postures and facial expressions stared back at her, one on each side of the door. She was happy they didn't wear those skull helmets anymore; those helmets always seemed to remind her of the attack on her village when she was younger.

"We are to guard you for the rest of your stay, Lady Katara. We are at your command."

Her ire seemed to blaze at that moment and she let her temper run through her body and out her tongue. "Then I command you not to guard me; leave now!" She had never been that rude to mere strangers, but if Zuko had been anywhere near her now, she would show him just how strong her water whip was.

The guard to her right chuckled a little. "Fire Lord Zuko said you would say that; however, that is the only command we are not to follow from you. He said you are to have your privacy so we will remain out here while you are in your room, unless we have cause to go in and protect you."

She stared at them both and without another word she pushed open her doors and proceeded to tidy up the room.

Picking up the pillow that fell to the ground in the night, she heard one of the guards say, "That one has a fire. No wonder Fire Lord Zuko likes her." At hearing those words, she picked the pillow up and banged it against the bed burying her head in its softness and screamed loudly in frustration.

Why did she have to have guards? That was a rhetorical question. She new why, but she thought it ill founded. She was a capable woman. A capable water bending Master, to be exact.

She felt like she was in need of some fresh air. The shops! She hadn't ever been to the Fire Nation shops. And Zuko didn't say a thing about going out into the city, even though she knew it was assumedly off limits. This was her way of getting him back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She walked along the streets of the Fire Nation capital, her guards not 3 steps behind her looking every which way in case of danger. She had stopped by a number of shops earlier but didn't buy anything; nothing sparked her interest…yet.

She walked up to a jewelry stand next to an open air tea shop. She looked at all the jewelry the owner put in front of her. They were all beautiful and all were red rubies and other red stones. That was one thing she wanted to get. Something red. Her Gran Gran's betrothal necklace was blue and that was the only jewelry she owned but she wanted something red too. Something that would catch a certain pair of eyes.

Then she saw it: a beautiful gold chain and on it hung a tear drop shaped ruby with two small diamonds close to the top of the point disguising the loop in the back that attached it to the gold chain. It was exquisite. She asked the owner how much it was.

She dropped her jaw at hearing the price of the beautiful item. She looked at it longingly and shook her head.

"It is my best piece. You have a good eye for genuine beauty, my lady. Maybe next time you come, yes?"

She couldn't say no. "Maybe next time." She repeated, and walked away from the stand.

Suddenly she stopped as she felt her back prickle as if a pair of eyes prodded her physically. She looked around to her left and then to her right. There. A man was sitting at the far table of the tea shop next door in the corner looking straight at her. She shivered on the inside, but would have let it shown had she not wanted him to see how uncomfortable his gaze made her. It was time for her to leave.

Her guards stood to her left at attention waiting for her. _These men must be from Zuko's personal guard. They always look so professional. _

"I am finished. I believe we should return to the palace." She said in a soft, somewhat shaky voice.

"Lady Katara, are you okay? You are quite pale. Are you hurt?"

"No, there is a man in the tea sho-" she said, about to point out the man but he was no longer there. Where had he gone? She looked around trying to spot him. Nowhere.

"What man, Lady Katara?"

"He was just there. I just saw him not 30 seconds ago. He was staring straight at me with cold eyes. Where did he go?" She said more to herself than the guards. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them look at each other.

She looked back at them in confusion. "I swear I saw him!"

"Let's go back to the palace, Lady Katara; inside the walls." One of the guards said placing a hand under her elbow hurrying her away from the crowded streets and toward the palace.

She was about to yell at them, thinking they did not believe a word she said, but then saw the tense expressions on their faces and saw that they were constantly looking in different directions for threats.

"You believe me?" She asked.

"Yes." said the one holding her elbow without looking down at her, "Fire Lord Zuko had a good reason for placing you in our care and this is probably just that reason."

"And what is that?" She asked breathlessly, trying to keep up with their long strides.

"There is unrest in the city, Lady Katara. Many people do not like outsiders in the Fire Nation much less the Capital."

"But the war is over! Why don't people understand that?" She said in frustration.

"I agree, but it doesn't mean people don't understand, it means people refuse to accept it."

His last statement seemed to close the subject so she remained quiet until they reached the safety of the palace walls.

At reaching the safety of the walls, she said, "Can we slow down now? We are out of the city and I'm winded." He gave her a lopsided grin and lowered his speed. They went inside the palace and down the corridors to her room.

A maid had just come out of Zuko's room when they walked up to her door. Katara and the guards all stopped not opening the door.

"Kai, is Fire Lord Zuko in his chambers?" The guard that had not held her elbow asked the servant.

Kai nodded, "He's doing paper work and asked for tea. Can I help you with something?"

"We just need to talk to him; thank you, Kai." He said to her, watching her leave. Then he turned to address his comrade, "You stand watch and I'll tell the Fire Lord know what happened."

"What do you mean? Nothing happened! A guy was just looking at me creepy, that's all!" Katara said not wanting to show Zuko that he might have been right after all. _Pride comes before a fall,_ whispered a part of her but she tried to shove it down.

"We were ordered to tell him if anything odd has happened in our guarding you." He said and turned quickly and knocked on Zuko's doors. She huffed and opened her own door and let herself in, leaving the other guard outside.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko had been swamped since breakfast. He was doing mountains of paperwork but he had also sent a couple of his royal scouts out earlier to Yukoi's Park and to the East Quadrant where the supposed Wei Lei lived. He doubted he would get any news on how this man was involved. The man in the apartment he dropped in on last night didn't even say when the man was supposed to meet Wei Lei. That made things extra difficult on top of making sure Katara was safe.

There was a persistent knock on his door that reverberated off the walls. His head still buried in his paper he said, "Come in." The door opened and whoever it was stepped in and walked a few feet to stand in front of his desk.

Fire Lord Zuko looked up and was surprised to see the soldier he assigned to Katara in front of him. He was supposed to be guarding her. Zuko stood up in fear for her safety. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Fire Lord Zuko," He said putting a fist to his chest and bowed, "She is fine. We got her safely out-"

"Out of where?" Zuko's voice boomed.

The man looked nervously at the wall behind Zuko. "Sir, she wanted to go into the city. We guarded her as closely as ever, sir. There was a moment when she thought she had seen a man watch her suspiciously. She was unnerved and wanted to leave. We made our way quickly back here and kept her safe. She is back in her chambers, sir, with the other man guarding her door."

Zuko sighed in relief; however, he was somewhat angry at himself. Of all the boundaries he had forgotten to mention, it had to be the city. "Make no more trips into the city, and make sure she is never out of your sight when she is outside her rooms. I'll go talk to her."

Zuko passed the guard and left his chambers with him following behind. He looked at the other guard waiting at attention outside Katara's door. It seemed as though he had picked good men. He would have to remember that in the future.

He knocked on her door and entered without warrant.

He proceeded inside and his eyes caught on the billowing curtains that flew inside her bedroom. She was out on the balcony looking over across the Royal Garden.

He went up to the soft, silky curtains and drew them behind himself. He cleared his throat announcing his presence. She jumped in surprise and whipped her body around as if she expected an attack, her hand close to the tube of water she kept with her always. Her eyes found his and he was immediately lost in her deep gaze. She blinked and let her hand fall away from her weapon and stood up in a more casual stance.

He could tell she was tense and still somewhat shaken up by what had happened. He knew she was used to danger, but it was kind of different when you thought you were completely safe only to find out the opposite.

Zuko approached her. "Are you okay?" He asked looked out over the Royal Garden. He didn't want to wound her pride more than it already was.

"Of course,"

"You know, you don't have to pretend with me, Katara." He said still looking across the garden and away from her blue sea eyes.

"I know," she said slowly, "That guy was positively creepy. He looked like he already knew everything about me and he wanted to… I don't know. He was just creepy."

He looked at her. She shivered as a gust of wind blew across her bare arms the red Fire Nation dress had not left covered. He reached over and put his arms around her. She looked positively frightened.

She melted into his arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm not weak, Zuko. I'm not."

"I know." He whispered comfortingly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She loved the feel of his arms around her. This was the only place she felt absolutely and completely safe. She felt his hand rub her back softly as tears began to seep between her closed lashes.

Normally, she wasn't scared of anything, but for some reason that man had really gotten to her. No, she knew the reason. His eyes. They made her feel exceedingly uncomfortable, like he knew all her secrets and everything about her. She shivered again at remembering his cold eyes.

"It will be okay, Katara. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." His voice was soft in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt like she could melt even more. She lifted her face away from Zuko's neck but still kept inside his embrace. She looked into his eyes. Molten topaz stared back at her. She felt her breath quicken as she saw his eyes turn from a light topaz to a dark amber. They were so close. His breath was making her mind hazy and his stare making her heart jump.

She wanted to kiss him. Wanted him to kiss her. To taste his lips…

She had never done this kind of thing before, but she wasn't naïve. She tilted her head ever so slightly towards him, giving him easier access. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt strong, wet lips press against hers. She let her hands snake their way up to clutch his shirt, drawing him ever further down to her height.

Their lips moved in sync and she could feel a warmth that tingled all the way down to her toes. She felt like she was in heaven. Tasting heaven. She felt his tongue tease her bottom lip, asking permission to proceed. She immediately granted it and let his tongue delve into the warm recesses of her mouth. Her body responded instantly, her hands knotting themselves in his dark hair. He tasted of cinnamon. Hot cinnamon. His hands started to roam over her back, creating soft spirals of fire across her skin where her outfit didn't cover.

Her tongue met his in a tangle of passion and made her only want more. She felt his tongue as it grazed the tops of her teeth and the inside of her cheek. She couldn't help it, but a moan escaped her throat and she buried her hands deeper in his hair. She couldn't think coherently for the life of her. Was this what it felt like to be kissed by Zuko? This flaming passion? She felt his tongue sneak back into his own mouth hesitantly. It was over already? He leaned back searching her face and hazy eyes. Both of them breathing hard at the excitement.

Reality slammed into her like a tsunami. She suddenly felt fearful. What if he didn't like her that way? What if she wasn't a good kisser? Her cheeks flamed a brilliant red. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird and all she could do was stand there, lost in the terror of rejection.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko looked down into her beautiful, blue eyes and saw fear. Definitely not what he was expecting to see. Did he do something wrong? Did she like it?

_Of course, she did you moron! Didn't you hear her moan in your mouth?_

She looked so frightened, though. Why? He was at a loss for words. Her kiss was one of the most amazing kisses he had ever had. Definitely better than Mai's. She tasted of sweet honeysuckles in the height of spring. It was intoxicating to say the least.

As if suddenly realizing what happened she stepped back from him.

_Great! Way to go, you uncontrolled idiot._

"I'm sorry. I should…uh…just go." She mumbled not looking him in the eye as she left the balcony.

Zuko hurried and caught her wrist, "Katara, wait."

She looked back at him. Was that hope he read in her eyes? Did she like him?

_Aang. _The name reverberated in the recesses of his mind. _Great! Now she not only thinks you're an uncontrolled idiot, but a girlfriend stealing jerk! _He wanted to call himself a million different kinds of idiot at that moment.

"I'm sorry; I should have remembered you had a boyfriend. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said hoping she understood.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend." She said in confusion.

He thought for sure the Avatar was Katara's boyfriend. This must be his lucky day.

"Oh, I thought you were with Aang."

She let out a small laugh. It kind of lightened the tense atmosphere around them.

"Aang. You're the second person who's said that. I'm not Aang's girlfriend. We are just friends. He's too immature for me to think of him in that light."

Zuko let out a sigh of relief in hearing this great news.

"Oh, well, that's good to know." He said, grinning sheepishly. "Well," he cleared his throat, "I better leave. I will see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Was her soft reply, as they both walked towards the door leading out to the corridor.

He didn't want to leave any room for doubt, so he swiftly bent his head down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Bye."

He was out the door before he could hear a reply. If he had stayed in there any longer. He knew he might not be able to help himself from kissing her again. His mind went back to her kiss; she had tasted so good and her warm body against his felt heavenly. He sighed happily as he made his way down the hall toward the dining hall.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Okay so definitely my favorite chapter thus far! ^_^**

**Yey! So they finally kissed!!!!! ^_^ I have been waiting for the right moment hehe! So now it will start moving a little faster. I didn't originally intend in the beginning for this to be rated M but it might get that way. I probably won't write explicit lemons but idk just a heads up I guess.**

**This was my first time writing a kiss. How did I do?**

**Again thanks to my reviewers and PM's : Zutarababe, ju97ju97, and PanPan**

**Zutarababe: Thanks so much for your PM. And thanks for reading my story from the beginning! :)**


End file.
